Godsend
Epsilon Headquarters |side2 = European Alliance |goal1 = Destroy the London Fortress Destroy Allied forces Destroy the SteinsTech Hangar |goal2 = Protect the London Fortress Protect the SteinsTech Hangar and the Paradox Engine |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown European commander |forces1 = * Aerial Fortress Irkalla * Elite Initiates, Archers, Epsilon Elites and Shadow Tanks |forces2 = * Most European arsenal * Aeroblazes * Paradox Engine |casual1 = Total |casual2 = Massive |music = Godsend Intro |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Godsend is the fifth Epsilon Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "Proselyte! The time has come to topple the last vestige of Allied control in the world; their fortress in London, which is heavily defended, has stood for far too long. Where the Soviet operation to claim the islands had failed, with our capture of the original Chronosphere in Germany, combined with the related tech we've retrieved in Kanegawa Industries facilities all those years ago, the pieces are now in place for our plan to succeed. While the Allies are distracted with our naval and aerial armies coming along the coast, the actual part of our invasion will come from within. With the aid of the Chronosphere, we shall shift in one of our newest technological advancements: the Aerial Fortress Irkalla, armed with a battalion of our most elite and loyal followers. Take care not to let Irkalla get destroyed, it is vital in this operation. In tandem, these forces shall make the London Fortress burn. The Allies have constructed what seems to be a large shelter in the city, housing many of their military units. Destroying it surely will cripple their combat potential. Make it a priority. " Objective 1: Destroy the Shield Command protecting the SteinsTech Hangar. Objective 2: Destroy the SteinsTech Hangar and the Allied forces. Aerial Fortress Irkalla must not be destroyed. Events Arriving in the heart of the city Aerial Fortress Irkalla was successfully chronoshifted to the south of the city, releasing 6 Epsilon Elites, 6 Initiates and 6 Archers. The Proselyte was quickly directed to his main target; a large building on the opposite side of the River Thames from British Parliament, where a large number of Allied forces were assembling. This task force quickly launched its operations, securing the immediate area. At this time, the Proselyte gained new information; most of the defense structures in the city were protected by Force Shields. Although it was impossible to cut off the power, the Proselyte could bring down the defenses by destroying nearby Shield Command structures. It also came to the Proselyte's attention that there were many Mirage Tanks in the area ready to ambush the attacking Epsilon forces, requiring careful scouting with the use of mind-controlled units. After pushing through the Allied forces near the initial deployment area, the Proselyte discovered several Engineers on the northwest side and was advised to make good use of them. Culling the defenders Irkalla forcibly destroyed the Shield Command in the southeast, rendering the nearby Patriot Missile Sites unprotected, before retreating westward. Epsilon Elites controlled a number of Cavalier Tanks and Archon AMCs stationed there, while Initiates and Archers garrisoned nearby civilian buildings for protection as they advances. The annihilation of the southeast air defense outpost gave the task force a great advantage. Irkalla was able to advance further, destroying most of the Shield Commands on the western front. In the process, it prioritized the destruction of air defense units such as Guardian GIs, Archon AMCs and Patriot Missile Sites, as well as units such as Robot Tanks and Navy SEALs that posed a threat to Epsilon's infantry. The Shadow Tank squad that was lurking in the southwest also provided much-needed support. While advancing, the ground forces avoided Chrono Legionnaires, which posed a significant threat to ground units. But the Proselyte soon realized something was not right; even though they had penetrated the heart of the London fortress, the Allies were not mobilizing many forces to encircle the attacking forces. Despite causing some confusion, the Proselyte ordered his forces onward. With the help of a Kinetic Barrier, Epsilon's infantry squads continued to advance alongside Irkalla. The aerial fortress cleared a path to the base housing the Allied Engineers, allowing the Epsilon Elites to mind-control the Engineers. Once under Epsilon control, the Engineers were able to capture the Allied base next to the C-2 region, giving the task force a greater advantage. Pacifying the last defenses This force soon reached the front of the British Parliament and eliminated the bridge's defensive forces, including American Aeroblazes. With a large number of Chrono Legionnaires on the opposite of the bridge, the Proselyte came up with a new tricky tactic; let an Epsilon Elite move forward tentatively, so that a Chrono Legionnaire would chronoshift in front of him and promptly be mind-controlled. With several Chrono Legionnaires under Epsilon's control, the Proselyte advanced to the SteinsTech Hangar. The Proselyte observed that the troops that had previously entered the hangar had disappeared and it appeared that they had already assembled. Once the Aeroblazes in front of Steins Hangar were destroyed or mind-controlled, Irkalla was able to target the final Shield Command. As it fell, the Proselyte was ordered destroy the hangar. A mysterious machine rises With the Force Shield down, the rooftop door of the hangar opened and a giant aircraft emerged from within. The battlefield was bathed in blue light, and the task force was suddenly obliterated. The strange aircraft was nowhere to be seen. Aftermath The damage was done. London, and eventually the whole of the British Islands, fell to Epsilon's Forces as the Fortress devastated the European troops there. However, at the closest opportunity in nearly destroying the SteinsTech Hangar, a flying vessel suddenly arose and causes time to stop instantly, destroying the Irkalla Fortress and wiping out its task force instantly, much to the Proselyte's surprise. The Allies' secret weapon, the Paradox Engine, took what was left of the Euro Alliance forces and retreated elsewhere. Epsilon forces would follow on behind and try to destroy the Engine before it could power up its weapon again. Difficulty changes Easy * The number of enemy patrols and guards are the least in this difficulty. * Some of enemy defenses will be removed. * All sight around Shield Commands will be revealed. Normal * The Tech Machine Shop and Tech Hospital is controlled by Allies initially. Mental * The number of enemy patrols and guards are the most numerous in this difficulty. * The Tech Machine Shop and Tech Hospital is controlled by Allies initially. Trivia * The mission uses a unique music (named Godsend Intro in the game files) during gameplay. * The unique music played at the end of the mission is End Game by Per Kiilstofte. zh:天赐 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Epsilon missions